


It Started With a Video

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need the holy water and holy vaccum, Little Space, M/M, Name Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really supportive Oc, Sean needs a hug, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, You all need to be a church on Sunday, breath play, collaring, ddlb, dom!Mark, oc is a youtuber, slight knife play, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sean made a video with him drinking from a bottle filled with coke zero sugar. He explained that it was because he had no other cups and it was because he was too damn lazy to wash another one.Mark knew that was bullshit.He knew Jack was a little.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AllyTNT is not a real youtuber, I made her up because I was as bored as hell and made and oc a while ago and decided to put her to a good use. 
> 
> And Mark and Sean are in present time, but they still have red and green hair.
> 
> And Mark is six foot.

Sean was a little.

It wasn't even a fucking lie.

He told Ally (AllyTNT), Ethan (CrankGamePlays), and Dan (DanTDM, who came down to visit about a week ago). Ethan and Ally got it. They told him it was completely normal for somebody to have a kink, and that was his. Dan.... he needed some explaining to. He was an innocent cookie, so Sean refused to do it. But the nineteen year old youtuber, Ally, had _no_ problem with explaining. He kind of made a weird face when it was broken down, but in the end he told Sean he supported him. 

And those hate comments calling him "gay," "fag," and "gay freak." Were all true. 

He was gay. He just knew because he hadn't been attracted to any girls after his breakup but had felt a longing to be with a boy. He explained his feelings to Ally, who, unsurprisingly, came out as gay, also. Sean knew. She had been staring at girl's asses for  _months_. 

Sean didn't know how he found out he was a little. 

Oh wait. 

He knew exactly how. 

Fucking Ethan. 

Ethan had dared him to suck on a pacifier for twenty seconds and he was completely dazed by it, loving the way it kept him from swearing. 

And it was also Bob's fault. He made a joke about how Jack would look great in a onesie so Sean tried it on and fell in love with how the soft pink material clutched his body. He remembered looking in the mirror and almost shaking until his bones rattled, afraid someone would walk in. He gulped. Surprisingly, he wanted Mark to see him dressed up in a onesie, looking completely weak with his green hair ruffled and his blue eyes blown. 

Mark? Why would he want the half Korean boy to see him dressed up like this? He would probably make some half ass joke about how he just needed a bottle full of breast milk. Jack smiled at the thought of a bottle but winced at the thought of breast milk. He took of the onesie and went to make him a bottle with some coke with zero sugar. 

And that was how he was sitting here today, sucking on a bottle in front of a camera, talking to millions of people. 

"Oh," he said. "A lot of you are probably wondering why am I sucking on a bottle like a toddler. Well, the dishes were messy as fuck and I was too lazy to get my ass up and clean one so I found my friend's baby's bottle that she left and drank out of that." 

It was a complete lie, but a good one. He needed his bottle to feel safe. He was glad he didn't decide to get his initials and a septic eye carved into the side of it. It was already green. He could just picture groups of skeptical comments. He shook his head. Nobody would notice. 

 

 

Mark was a dom. A daddy if you would call it. With his last girlfriend he had presented the idea of a dom/sub relationship to her and she just looked at him, disgusted. She asked in her annoying voice, "you aren't seriously turned on by the disgusting shit on you?" 

He went, "pfftt,  _no_!" but broke up with her the next day.

He wondered if his friends found out. Ally was different. Not completely. But it was the way she said the pet names  _especially_ to Jack that pissed him off. 

"Hey, Ally, can you toss me a blanket?" Sean asked one night when they were getting ready to have a movie marathon.  

"Sure,  _sweetie_." 

Mark had froze. Ally had always used names like "sweetie," "huney," and "baby doll," but the way she had said triggered him. He shot a look towards Ally, who just rolled her eyes and turned around to grab Jack a blanket. 

He realized he was starting to develop a crush on Jack. 

But he wouldn't possibly be into the weird shit that Mark was. Right? 

Mark thought so, too. 

...until Mark saw the video with Jack and the baby bottle.  


	2. Are You a Dom, Mark?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally really needs to stop seeing through Mark.

Mark was watching Jack's video, completely mesmerized by the way Sean sucked on the bottle. He loved the sound Jack and the bottle made when it went empty. Sean huffed indignantly and set it down, and was cussing out video game characters for the rest of the video. 

Ally looked up from her editing. "Isn't that like the third time you watched that video?" she asked, inspecting her fingernail. 

Mark looked back at the younger girl. 

Ally was weird. She always wore combat boots, ripped jeans, and a tank top with a skull on it. She had black, but still stylish, glasses that she traded out for clear contacts that kept her navy blue, milky colored eyes the same color. She was taller than an average nineteen year old woman. She was five foot eleven, not that much shorter then Mark. She had a slim build, long legs, long arms, long neck and heavy, curled hair that dropped down to her waist. She usually kept it up in a ponytail. She had started a youtube channel when she was fourteen, right after her parents died. She now had 13.8 million subscribers, with little haters. But besides all of that, she got accepted into  _Harvard_. She got a SCHOLARSHIP, but turned it down to keep her youtube channel. She always said that if her youtube carer failed she would go to Harvard to study archaeology or something. She had a thick southern accent that only disappeared when she sung in a silky tone. There was only one problem, she was depressed (which Mark didn't mind at all, he actually helped her through her worst fases), panic disorder (Mark didn't know how serious it was until Ally started having frequent attacks), the only real problem was her anger issues. 

But besides that she was a wonderful friend. 

"Um..." Mark had no explanation for the numerous times he had watched the video. He gave her a shaky smile and said, "Jack is just my best friend..."

"Yeah, so, you watch the only video that has him sucking on a bottle the whole time?" She raised an arched eyebrow. 

Mark searched his brain for a believable answer. "Um.." 

"You are a dom, aren't you?" Ally asked. 

Mark was so thrown back by the fact that she asked that he didn't answer. He looked at Ally with a look that could only mean one thing.  _Yes._

"I  _knew_ that girl wasn't lying!" She gave a wonderful grin that made Mark think about the possible paths in the future.

 **One.** She could tell everyone. 

 **Two.** She could not say anything at all and just keep her red lips shut

 **Three.** She could tell Jack

Mark gulped at the last possibility. Ally could not tell Jack. That would almost definitely ruin his friendship with the Irish man. 

"Ally you  _can_ _not_ tell Jack!" he begged and all of sudden mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Why didn't he just deny that he was a dom. He could have easily said 'no, Ally, you just need to go take your crazy meds!', but he didn't and basically just exposed himself without the use of Reddit. 

Ally smirked. "What if I told you jack was a sub  _and_ a little?"


	3. That one friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally wants to get Mark and Jack together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mark, Jack, Ally, and a couple other people all live together. Just wanted to make that clear. Oh and comment if you love Ally. I do ;)

Ally was a stubborn ass. Mark realized that now. She looked like an angel (unless she put her nose ring in and put a whole bunch of dark makeup on), but the way she pestered Mark, popped up in random places, and insisted on Mark and Jack going out, making him think she was a hell spawn.

It was weirdest when she randomly popped up out of the closet after he took a shower.

He was drying his red hair and walking out of the steamy bathroom when she popped up out of the small closet beside the bathroom door. She was dressed in her fuzzy night clothes and her hair was still wet from her shower.

"You and Jack really need to get together!" she exclaimed.

Mark jumped so high, that if he wouldn't have grabbed the towel around his waist, Ally would have gotten flashed.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" he swore.

Ally shrugged. "I just really ship you guys," she responded with a hand on her cocked hip. "And about half of you fan base agrees with me."

Mark shrugged. "I'm not asking him out, Ally, and that is that."

Ally turned around and got this weird primp stand, folding her hands. She had that "I'm going to change that" look on her face as she nodded. "A'right. A'right." And she turned around and she turned around so she could begin to edit her video. And Mark thought it would end there....

 

"You and Mark should go out," Ally suggested one night when Jack was sneaking in the kitchen to steal ice cream.

Sean jumped. He turned around a couple times, not knowing where the voice was coming from at first. "WHAT THE—" Then he put a hand over his mouth, remembering that it was twelve in the morning and people would _kill_ him if he woke them up.

Ally was just sitting at the table, with an idea notebook titled "YOUTUBE IDEAS" on the front. There was only a faint lamp light that only illuminated half of her pale face. Jack looked at her.

"Didn't you—Why are you—?" he couldn't even form words.

Ally put a finger over her lips. "Shhh... I was never here. I'm your conscience telling you: you and Mark should get together." Then she waved her arms around and walked backwards out of the room. 

Sean clutched the ice cream tub in one hand and a spoon in the other hand. "Now  _that_ is the most bullshit I have ever seen." 

 

Ally was editing her video about FnaF VR, cutting out the part when she completely fell on her ass, when Mark rushed in her room. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the girl to spin around in her chair. 

Ally finally turned around and crossed her legs, putting her hands in her lap. 

"Would you like something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You know what I want," he growled. 

"You know I'm lesbian right..." 

Mark paused for a moment. "Ugh. God. No. What is wrong with you? I was talking about what you said to Sean!" 

She smirked. "Have you asked him out yet?" she asked. 

Mark groaned, running his hands through his hair. "No! And I'm not gonna!" 

It was Ally's turn to cross her arms. "Yes, you are." 

"No. I am not." 

"Yes. You are!" She had stood up, her fist clenched. "I know you guys like each other Mark!" 

"How would you know that?" he demanded. 

She pursed her lips. "I read your diary." 

Mark's mouth dropped open. "You...what?" 

She sighed. Mark was _pissed_ and she knew if she didn't say anything soon, she was going to end up like Mark's plushies in Five nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted; punched in the nose and yeeted across the room. 

"Here, let me explain: I was in the kitchen one day when I saw a notebook laying down on the table. It didn't have any indication towards not reading it, so I did. And I saw a  _whole bunch_ of detailed fantasies...including Jack..." 

Mark was still staring. 

"Then I overheard Jack saying something over the phone that he had a crush on a youtuber that he  _knew really well_. That led me to believe it was  _you_ did some poking around and it turned out he  _does_ like you. That is why I have been so persistent with getting you and Jack together." 

Mark basically gave up. He raised the white flag. His walls broke. "Look, I  _have_ had a crush on Jack for quite a while. And sure I do fantasize about him quite a bit." Ally began to say something, but he cut her off. "I mean how could I not? He's beautiful, so fucking adorable, nice, smart, and so much other shit I can't even name it all! But the important thing is: you. can. not. tell. him." 

Ally cringed. "You already did." 

Mark's eyes widened. "What?" 

Ally pointed behind him. "He's been there the whole time..." 

Mark turned around. And, sure enough, Jack was standing there.

Along with  _everybody_ else. 

Oh. He was so fucked. 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to sort everything out...

"Somebody better explain what's going on," Jack growled. "Now!"

"Well you see—" Mark started.

"We were just having a simple conversation—" Ally continued.

"And it kinda escalated—" Mark looked at Ally for the next excuse, but she couldn't come up with anything else than 'Mark likes you, dumb ass!'

Mark rubbed the back of his head and looked at Jack, Ethan, Tyler, Bob, Wade, and Felix.

"I picked the perfect week to come visit," Felix said amazed. "You guys go through more damn drama in a day than I go through in a month!"

"Shut up, Felix," Ethan hissed, hitting him in the side.

Felix did and stared at the commotion.

Jack was standing there, hands on his hips, and he was standing in a very motherly position. You know that position your mother stood in when you were in trouble? The "you got ten seconds before I take my show off and beat the living shit out of you," stance? Yeah, that was Jack's appearance right now.

"Now that I look at him, he really does look gay," Felix whispered. Everybody punched him.

Jack's hands moved to his hips. "I don't hear an explanation," he pointed out. "I only heard a bunch of gibberish."

Mark was completely frozen. He couldn't open his mouth. He was petrified. He couldn't come up with an excuse. He couldn't laugh his way out of it. He couldn't do anything.

"Well—" he started again, hoping he could make some kind of sense with the words that were floating around in his brain. "We were talking about how Ally kept on meddling with things—"

"Meddling with what things, Mark?" Wade asked. He must have not been participant listening to the first part of his confession. 

 _Fuck_. 

"Um..." Could he get out of this? 

Ally took a deep breath and stood up. She grabbed Sean and Mark's arm and marched out of her room. She marched them down to the kitchen, giving her infamous death glare to anyone who had the audacity to follow them, and sat them down at the table. She sat at the head of the table.  

"Look, we are going to sort this out," she informed. "You might be at this table all night, but we are not leaving until ya'll completely understand each other." 

"You? What do you mean you?" Mark chirped. "Aren't you—" 

"I can't help you with everything, Markimoo," she interrupted calmly. "And that also includes your relationships." 

Mark stared at her, mouth agape. "But you got me into this mess with your dumb ass—" 

Ally shushed him. "As I said:  _you guys_ are going to sort this out. I'm going to take the other guys out to keep from intervening." 

Jack thought for a moment. "Please take Felix out first," he responded, crossing his legs. 

She looked at them and laughed. "Wasn't what I was talking about, baby doll...eh, actually I might have to if they give me trouble." 

And she got up and left, still mumbling to herself. 

 

 

The next moments were in silence. 

Just painful, earsplitting, deafeningly silent silence. 

Mark's heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he was staring into Jack's baby blue eyes, trying to come up with some kind of explanation. 

 _Come on, Fishbach,_ he scolded himself,  _just repeat everything you said to Ally._

But when he went to open his mouth, his words caught in his throat. He  _couldn't speak_. He was too damn nervous. 

 

 

Another minute of silence. 

Sean stared daggers into him. Daggers that pierced his heart and made him want to roll over and drop dead. His facial features looked like he was demanding an explanation, but his eyes told a whole nother story. 

Finally, Jack spoke. 

"Did you really mean all those things you said about me?" 

Mark stared at him for another moment. He shook his head. "Yes—I mean—no? Only... if you want them to be.. true?" 

Jack looked at him again. "So yes?"

Mark froze yet again. 

Jack... wanted to hear those things..? 

"You wanted to hear those things?" Oh,  _now_ he could repeat his thoughts. 

Jack nodded slowly. Then he gulped. "I thought they were very lovely," he admitted. 

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, without knowing it, Mark leaned in to kiss him. 

And Jack didn't pull back. 

It was about a ten second kiss. Short and sweet.

It probably would've been longer if Ally wouldn't have busted in with everybody behind her. 

"See!" she exclaimed. "I told you they wouldn't kill each other!" she exclaimed, shoving Tyler. 

Tyler shrugged. "Who do I owe ten bucks to?" 

Ethan raised his hand. "Me!" 

Tyler went to pull out his wallet when Jack groaned. "Ally get your army out of here!" 

"C'mon let me have my moment!" 

"What moment?" 

"My bragging moment." 

"ALLY NO—" Mark was cut off. 

"You see, if you would have listened to me, you guys could've been well passed the first date and having sex by now and doing whatever kinky shit you guys enjoy—but you had to—" 

"ALLY—" 

"Shut up. It's my moment. You see this goes to show: the lesbian women is always right!" 

Tyler grabbed her waist and picked her up, escorting her out of the room. 

"NOTHING WILL STOP ME NOW THAT THE SEPTIPLIER SHIP HAS SET SAIL!!!" she screeched. 

Everybody mumbled something about crazy meds and walked out. 

Mark turned to Jack. "So do you want to go out for ice cream tomorrow?" 

Jack smiled. "I'm always up for ice cream." 


End file.
